Ezekiel
Ezekiel to jeden z uczestników Totalnej Porażki z pierwszej obsady, później się stał postacią epizodyczną. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki (odcinki 1-2 i 27) rywalizował w drużynie Zabójczych Okoni. Ponownie pojawił się dopiero w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie (odcinki 1-2), gdzie został przydzielony do Drużyny Zwycięzców. Odpadł równie szybko, co w pierwszym sezonie. Mimo to nie zniknął z samolotu, którym podróżowali uczestnicy. Przez większość sezonu był pasażerem na gapę, którego można było najczęściej zobaczyć w bagażowni zmutowanego. Często pojawiał się gościnnie w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy i w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. Osobowość Wychowywał się i uczył na farmie. Jego rodzice uważali, że domowe nauczanie to jedyny sposób na zapewnienie najwyższego poziomu nauczania. Odosobnienie od innych ludzi, uczyniło z Ezekiela dziwaka, który odznacza się stereotypowym myśleniem (chociażby na temat kobiet) oraz kompletnym brakiem pojęcia o życiu. Niezbyt dba o higienę. Po wyrzuceniu z trzeciego sezonu, dalej przebywa na pokładzie samolotu. W wyniku zbratania się ze szczurami, zaczął się zachowywać jak owe zwierzęta i stał się mutantem. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|203px|Ezekiel po przypłynięciu na wyspę. Ezekiel przybył na Wyspę w odcinku Miejsce takie sobie cz.1 jako piętnasty. Zobaczył coś przelatującego i zapytał się Chris, czy to ptak przeleciał. Chris radzi mu od razu, aby unikał częstego odzywania się, co chłopakowi miałoby pomóc i zapewnić mu nieco dłuższy pobyt w show. Został przydzielony do drużyny Zabójczych Okoni. W odcinku Miejsce takie sobie cz.2 skoczył z klifu i aktywnie brał udział w budowie basenu. Rozśmieszył go żart Harolda. Okonie jednak przegrały. Ezekiel uznał to za dziwne, bowiem u Susłów było więcej dziewcząt, co powinno spowodować klęskę przeciwników, gdyż "Dziewczyny są słabe". Zdenerwowało to damską część drużyny Okoni (przede wszystkim Bridgette, Katie, Sadie i Evę ). Geoff próbował złagodzić sytuację, jednak to nie pomogło. Jeszcze w tym samym odcinku Ezekiel został wyeliminowany. thumb|204px|Mały występ Ezekiela na zdjęciu w kartonie od mleka po prawej.Kiedy Duncan i Courtney okradli gospodarzy w Podstawach naprężenia, w lodówce w namiocie ekipy można było zobaczyć karton od mleka z wizerunkiem Ezekiela. W odcinku Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie zostało ukazane że po przegranej Ezekiel tak jak inni spędzał czas w ekskluzywnym kurorcie. Chwalił się swoim "Wypasionym Goldem" . Nie zawarł żadnych przyjaźni ani związków. Dziwi się, kiedy Trent chroni Harolda przed wściekłą Courtney. Otwarcie krytykował Heather. Później w jacuzzi, starał się zbliżyć do Bridgette, ta jednak dała mu jasno do zrozumienia, że ma do niej nie podchodzić. Ezekiel wraz z innymi zawodnikami pojawił się w To już ostatni raz, naprawdę!, gdzie był od początku po stronie Owena i wiwatował gdy ogłosił że wyda przyjęcie gdy wygra. W wersji z wygraną Owena, był szczęśliwy że wygrał i Owen wziął go wraz z Haroldem pod pachę. Ezekiel pojawił się w odcinku specjalnym Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki ''gdzie świętował razem z innymi zawodnikami zakończenie sezonu dopóki nie pojawił się Chris. Ezekiel razem z innymi zawodnikami był wściekły gdy musieli znowu konkurować. Na początku Ezekiel wraz z innymi nie miał zamiaru brać udziału o milion dolarów ale po chwili wszyscy ruszyli do gry. Ezekiel zaczął współpracować razem z Beth i Lindsay mimo jego poprzedniego konfliktu z dziewczynami. Ezekiel pochwalił Lindsay jak dostali wskazówkę że walizka jest mokra. Później razem z dziewczynami znalezł walizkę. Ezekiel razem z siedmioma zawodnikami nie dostał się do II sezonu. Plan Totalnej Porażki Ezekiel nie odegrał zbyt dużej roli gdyż nie dostał się do II sezonu. On wraz z innymi uczestnikami uczestniczy w "Totalnej Porażce Podsumowanie". Pojawił się we wszystkich Podsumowaniach gdzie też nie odegrał zbyt dużej roli tylko klaskał zgadzając się z Geoffem że pieniądze są ważniejsze niż uczciwość. Pojawił się w ''Bunt w studiu i Podsumowanie IV ''gdzie był zaszokowany (razem z innymi) remisem pomiędzy Duncanem i Beth. W ''Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! ''Ezekie l jest widziany na farmie gdzie przed kamerom swoją nową biżuterią w kształcie krowiego dzwona ale się zaplątał w łańcuchu i upadał na ziemie a dźwięk dzwona przyciąga byka który się w nim zakochuje. Później pojawia się na "Rozdani nagród Gemmy" ale bez swojej biżuterii ale ze swoim kiepskim slangiem. Po tym jak wszyscy uczestnicy nie zostali wpuszczeni na rozdanie nagród Gemmy zgodził się z Duncanem gdyby miał wylądować na ulicy i w tym sathumb|Ezekiel pierwszy raz w Pokoju Zwierzeńmym momencie bezdomny kradnie mu portfel. On później sprzymierza się że wszystkim uczestnikami żeby zatrzymać Chrisa nowe reality show "O blechy totalne porażki". Kiedy autobus prowadzony przez Courtney spada z klifu, Ezekiel jest wśród członków uratowanych przez Chrisa który zatrudnia ich do następnego sezonu. Ezekiel jest później widziany w konfesjonale (pierwszy raz) w innej czapce, przeciw słonecznym okularom i ze złotym łańcuszkiem z Literom Z i krowim dzwonkiem i ze jeszcze bardziej złym slangiem i na koniec spada z krzesła. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Na początku odcinka ''Przechadzka po Egipcie cz.1 przybył z resztą uczestników, podczas oprowadzania po samolocie, denerwował Chrisa swoją przemądrzałością i został wykopany. Jakimś cudem złapał się podwozia i poleciał z resztą uczestników do Egiptu. Przed akcją w Przechadzce po Egipcie cz. 2 został przydzielony do drużyny zwycięzców. Gdy śpiewano piosenkę mającą na celu uspokojenie skarabeuszy, powiedział "skarabeuszy, nie chwileczkę!", czym przerwał piosenkę i zdenerwował owady. Podczas szukania rzeki zauważył, że są tak daleko w tyle, że nie widać już innych drużyn. Gdy wszyscy siedzieli w trzcinowych łodziach, Chris zapowiedział piosenkę i oznajmił, że gdyby Ezekiel nie przerwał poprzedniego kawałka nie musieli by już śpiewać. Wszyscy zawodnicy mieli mu to za złe. Gdy Harold zaśpiewał "pstryknijmy w nosy je" Ezekiel chciał uderzyć patykiem w nos krokodyla, jednak ten zjadł nagrodę Drużyny Zwycięzców, przez co ta drużyna przegrała. Podczas eliminacji zagłosował na DJ'a i wtedy zagrożeni byli on i DJ, jednak to ten pierwszy odpadł. Był tym bardzo zdziwiony i wyraził swoją dezaprobatę drużynie, jednak nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ Chef wyrzucił go z samolotu. Ten jednak spadając złapał się skrzydła samolotu i krzyknął, że to będzie jego gra. Ezekiel pojawił się oficjalnie znowu w Gdy widzę Londyn to... gdzie już jako mutant, miał umowę z Chrisem, że jako Kuba Rozpruwacz będzie musiał schwytać zawodników. Gdyby mu się to udało, to Chris pozwoliłby mu powrócić do gry. Złapał większość zawodników, lecz ostatecznie został złapany przez Owena. Wszyscy zdziwili się, że Ezekiel okazał się Rozpruwaczem. Chris powiedział im, że miał z nim umowę, ale Ezekiel się z niej nie wywiązał ponieważ nie złapał wszystkich zawodników, więc Chef wyrzucił go z samolotu. Pokazał się jeszcze na kołach lecącego samolotu, ponownie do niego wracając. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Ezekiel po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Bohaterowie kontra Złoczyńcy. On zostaje przedstawiony jako ostatni 14 zawodnik. Chef Hatchet wyrzuca go z helikoptera i jako obłąkany zamierzał spaść na wszystkich uczestników, lecz Chris stwierdza, że żartuje i nie mam mowy, aby mógł on tutaj wrócić więc robot wystrzeliwuje go jak najdalej z wyspy. Ponownie pojawia się w odcinku Będziecie poszukiwać Zeek'a. Psuje Chrisowi przyjęcie z okazji 100 odcinka. Porwał Chris'a do opuszczonej kopalni i związał go do góry nogami nad kadzią z toksycznymi odpadami. Ezekiel miał zamiar zemścić się na Chrisie za wszystkie przykrości i upokorzenia jakie miał przez niego. Ezekiel uwięził parę uczestników którzy chcieli uratować Chrisa. W ostatniej chwili Chef razem z Cameronem i Gwen przychodzą i ratują go. Gwen ratuje za pomocą pistoletu na spagetti lecz później okazuje się, że Ezekiel zniknął. Ciekawostki *Ezekiel jest pierwszą osobą wyeliminowaną w Totalnej Porażce. *Ezekiel 2 razy odpadł jako pierwszy. * Ezekiel jest jedynym z ośmiu uczestników, którzy pojawili się we wszystkich pięciu pierwszych sezonach (jako gracze i gościnnie). Inni to Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Lindsay, Owen i Izzy. *Ezekiel jest jednym z siedemnastu uczestników którzy konkurowali w dwóch sezonach. Pozostali to Geoff, Trent, Noah, Tyler, Justin, Cody, Beth, Alejandro, Sierra, Mike, Zoey, Jo, Scott, Lightning, Sam i Cameron. **Jest także jedynym który należał do Drużyny Zwycięzców. **Ma także najniższą kwotę udziału wszystkich uczestników dwóch sezonów licząc tylko 6 odcinków. *Ezekiel razem z Noah, Blaineley, Staci, Anną Marią, Beardo i Amy są zawodnikami którzy nigdy nie dostali symbolu bezpieczeństwa. *Ezekiel dwa razy skorzystał z Pokoju Zwierzeń. **Pierwszy raz skorzystał w sezonie w którym nie konkurował. **Drugi raz pod czas głosowania w III sezonie. *On, Sierra i Alejandro są jedynymi zawodnikami którzy korzystali zPokoju Zwierzeń w sezonie w którym nie konkurowali. *Ezekiel jest jednym z czterech uczestników Totalna Porażka w Trasie który nie został wyeliminowany przez Alejandro. Inni to Izzy, Lindsay i Sierra **Jest to także jedyny mężczyzną. *Ezekiel ma alergie na orzeszki ziemne. *Ezekiel jest jednym z pięciu zawodników którzy dorastali w gospodarstwie. Inni to Beth, Scott, Sugar, i Rodney. *Ezekiel wraz z Chrisem, Chef Hatchet, Duncan, DJ, Harold, Alejandro, B, Sam, Shawn i Beardo jest jednym z niewielu którzy mają zarost. *Ezekiel wraz z Chef Hatchet, DJ, Geoff, B, Shawn, Leonard i Jasmine są postaciami którzy regularnie noszą kapelusz. *Ezekiel umie gadać w ośmiu językach. *Ezekiel jest jedynym uczestnikiem który zagrał gościnnie w Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy i nie konkurował w trzech sezonach. *Ezekiel dzieli podobieństwa z Dakotą. **Oboje zostali wprowadzeni jako nowi zawodnicy. **Oboje zostali wyeliminowani w drugim odcinku. **Oboje zostali zatrudnieni przez Chrisa. **Oboje stali się mutantami. *Ezekiel jest pierwszy z oryginalnej obsady który jest zauroczony w nowej uczestniczce. *Ezekiel wraz z Noah, Samem i Tyler są jedynymi zawodnikami którzy konkurowali w dwóch sezonach a nie nie dotarli do scalenia drużyn. *Stał za wyeliminowaniem Anny Marii i Camerona mimo że nie konkurował w IV i V sezonie. *W Totalnej Porażce w Trasie dubbinguje go ta sama osoba, która dubbinguje Duncana. *Jako jedyny uczestnik Totalnej Porażki, posiada więcej występów gościnnych niż jako uczestnik. * Jest jedynym zawodnikiem Drużyny Zwycięzców, który nigdy nie dotarł do scalenia drużyn. Galeria Ogólne= 100px-Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel Plik:tezekiel.jpg|Ezekiel Plik:S03E00_Ikona_Ezekiela.png Plik:karta ezekiel.jpg|karta z Ezekielem Plik:tdwt ezekiel.jpg|Ezekiel Plik:rotacje ezekiel.jpg|Ezekiel w różnych ujęciach Plik:ezekiel przemiana.jpg|przemiana Ezekiela Plik:555555555y.png|Ezekiel |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= Plik:S01E02Ezekiel skoczył z klifu.png|Podczas pierwszego zadania Plik:S01E01 Ezekiel przechodzi przez Port Wstydu.PNG|Ezekiel przechodzi przez Port Wstydu |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = Plik:y5y5y5y55y.png|"Luzacki Zeke" |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = Plik:yyyyyyyyyy.png|Ezekiel Plik:yyy55555555.png|Ezekiel i Izzy Plik:yyyyyy.png|Podczas piosenki Plik:y5y5.png|Chwilę przed zniknięciem nagrody... Plik:ups.png|...ups Plik:yyyyy555.PNG|Eliminacja Plik:S03E16 Ezekiel w kole samolotu.PNG|Śpiący Ezekiel uniemożliwia wysunięcie koła samolotu |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= S04E01 Część starej obsady przy dziobie jachtu.png|Ezekiel, wciąż zmutowany na dziobie jachtu z innymi z pierwszej obsady 5y.png|Ezekiel i Anna Maria S04E12 Ezekiel wskakuje z powrotem do dziury.PNG|Ezekiel wpada z powrotem do dziury yyyyyyy555.png|Ezekiel i Anna Maria |-| Total Drama All-Stars = yyyyyy55.png|W Total Drama All-Stars 5555555555yyyyy.png|Ezekiel 5yyyy555.png|Ezekiel S05E01Ezekiel złapany przez robota.png|Złapany przez robota S05E09 Ezekiel atakuje kamerę.PNG|Ezekiel atakuje kamerę Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Zabójcze Okonie Kategoria:Uczestnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Drużyna Zwycięzców Kategoria:Uczestnicy